Princess Celestia
~ Celestia Princess Celestia is a recurring character in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and the former co-ruler of Equestria along with her younger sister Princess Luna, both of whom were responsible for raising the sun and the moon. She was the mentor of Twilight Sparkle, whom she addressed as her faithful student. Over a millennium ago, Celestia and Luna discovered the Tree of Harmony and took the Elements from it to defeat Discord. Afterwards, Celestia had to use the Elements herself to fight Luna, who had become Nightmare Moon. At the beginning of the series, Celestia was no longer linked to the Elements of Harmony so she sent Twilight to Ponyville so that she find five ponies who could help stop Nightmare Moon. Once the Mane Six restored Luna to her true self, the two sisters were united once again. She is voiced by Nicole Oliver, who also voiced Meilin Rae and Zoe Trent. Personality Celestia acts as a mentor to Twilight. She often does not directly state her goals but rather gives the advice to help her students find the answers they need. For example, she wrote a letter prompting Twilight to make best friends in Friendship is Magic, part 1 when her goal was for Twilight Sparkle to find the Elements of Harmony. Despite being royalty, she often encourages her subjects to relax with jokes and gentle questions. She also shows great patience with any inappropriate behavior towards her, as seen when Pinkie Pie snatches a cupcake from her at a party in A Bird in the Hoof. Celestia displays a fun-loving side when she chuckles at the bottle of disappearing ink sent to her by Twilight in Griffon the Brush Off. In A Bird in the Hoof, while sipping from a constantly refilled cup of tea, she pretends to sip from her already full cup, causing Mr. and Mrs. Cake to overfill it. She watches with a smile on her face when Pinkie Pie devours one of her cupcakes, while Mrs. Cake gasps and drags Pinkie away. Celestia tells the Mane Six in The Best Night Ever, after they ruin the Grand Galloping Gala, that she always found the Gala awful and she was hoping they would liven it up. In Make New Friends but Keep Discord, Celestia invites Discord to the Gala for this same reason, and by the end of the episode, she declares it to be "the most fun Gala in years." While kindhearted and slow to anger, Celestia's patience does have its limits. When faced against the threat of Discord's return in The Return of Harmony Part 1, Celestia wastes no time in demanding that Discord return the stolen Elements of Harmony. Also, in Lesson Zero, when Spike makes her aware that Twilight inadvertently unleashed mass chaos onto Ponyville in her obsessive attempts to find a friendship report to send to the Princess, Celestia personally intervenes to undo Twilight's out-of-control spell. She sternly orders her student to a private meeting to discuss her actions but remains understanding, and at the insistence of Twilight's friends she agrees not to punish Twilight, instead asking them all to send her friendship reports only when the lessons make themselves apparent to them. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, after Twilight accuses impostor Cadance of being evil with no evidence to back her claims, Princess Celestia, along with the others, makes clear her deep disappointment in her student and walks out on Twilight after Shining Armor and the other ponies. But in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, while displaying righteous rage to the newly-exposed Queen Chrysalis, she eventually commends Twilight for her instincts that told her the impostor Cadance was evil. Celestia can also be very forgiving. She does not admonish Fluttershy for taking Philomena without asking in A Bird in the Hoof. As mentioned above, she does not punish Twilight for the chaos she caused in Lesson Zero. In Keep Calm and Flutter On, she firmly believed that Discord could behave, in spite of the trouble he had caused in the past. Powers and Abilities * Alicorn Physiology: Being an alicorn, Celestia can fly and use magic. * Genius Intelligence: Celestia is highly intelligent, able to retain a great deal of information and it to her advantage. * Magic: Celestia can perform great levels of magic just her sister Princess Luna. ** Spell Casting: *** Telekinesis: Celestia's horn glow when moving objects with her magic. *** "Want it, need it" spell: In Lesson Zero, Celestia dispels this spell from a massive amount of ponies at once. *** Magic Beam Emission: Celestia can shoot concussive blasts from her horn. *** Dark Magic: In Crystal Empire, both Celestia and Twilight **** Crystal Generation: *** Sun and Moon Control: Celestia is powerful enough to make the sun or moon rise. *** Force-Field: Celestia can create a force-field to protect herself and others. *** Teleportation: Princess Celestia can disappear and reappear anywhere she wishes. *** Protection Spell: Princess Celestia was able to cast a spell on the Elements of Harmony that will repel Discord's magic * Flight: Like all Alicorns, Celestia can use her wings to fly the same as Pegasus. * Dream Scrying: * Immortally: Over 1000 years, Celestia have never shown to age. * Leadership: * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Durability: Category:Females Category:Royal Category:My Little Pony friendship is magic characters